nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Havana
Havana is a custom Nazi Zombies map and a real-life city in Cuba. The layout of the map is exactly the same as the first part of the mission "Operation 40", however more areas become available for gameplay. Backstory The Cuban Missile Crisis was not only the height of fear struck by the Russians into American hearts, it was also the height of testing using Element 115. While experimenting with Element 115 in a secret base near one of Cuba's many beaches, the Soviets discover the effect of the element: zombies. Fidel Castro is informed of the result by Lev Kravchenko, and Castro asks Kravchenko to unleash the zombies in Havana. While discussing the invasion plan and assassination of Fidel Castro, Alex Mason, Frank Woods, Joseph Bowman, and Carlos see a female dancer walks out of the back room. She makes her way over to Bowman. Bowman starts to dance with her, but then she attempts to bite him. Bowman is stunned and pushes her on to the ground. She gets back up and charges towards him. Bowman fights her off, but eventually he is forced to shoot her. "Crazy bitch!", he yells. Suddenly, zombies blow the front door down and walk in. The S.O.G. members and the Cuban rebel grab their ASPs and attack the undead horde. Somehow, the inhabitants of the city were contaminated with Element 115, and became zombies. Enemies *Tropas zombies - These zombies wear the standard Tropas uniform. There faces are pale and cracked. Their behaviour is the same as regular zombies. *Cuban Police zombies - The Cuban Police zombies wear the general Cuban Police uniform. Their outfit is more tattered, bloody, and ripped than the Tropas zombies. Their behavious is also the same as regular zombies. *Cuban civilian zombies - The Cuban civilian zombies wear varrying outfits. Their faces are pale and slightly black, and their behavious is somewhat humourous: sometimes they will walk away from the players and not even attack them. Weapons These following weapons appear in the map. 'Pistols' *ASP (starting weapon) *CZ75 (with or without Dual Wield) *Python 'Submachine Guns' *MPL *PM63 *MP5K *Spectre 'Assault Rifles' *M14 *M16 *G11 *AUG *Galil *AK74u *Famas *FN FAL *Commando 'Light Machine Guns' *RPK *HK21 'Shotguns' *HS10 *Olympia *Stakeout *SPAS-12 'Launchers' *M72 LAW *China Lake 'Specials' *Crossbow Explosive Tip *Ballistic Knife 'Others' *Combat Knife (starting knife) *Claymore *Sickle 'Wonder Weapons' *Ray Gun (with or without Dual Wield) *Thundergun Utilities *Mystery Box - The Mystery Box looks the same and still costs 950 points to use. It will move arround the map and contains the Teddy Bear. *Teleporters - The Teleporters in the map are exactly the same as the ones in "Five". They are free to use. They become available for use when the power is turned on. Zombies can also use the Teleporters and will not die. *Electro-Shock Defenses - There are three Electro-Shock Defenses and each costs 1000 points to activate. Instead of emitting electricity, they emit a force field-like barrier that instantly kills any zombie and player without Juggernog that runs through it. *Pack-a-Punch Machine - The Pack-a-Punch Machine once again makes another appearance in Nazi Zombies. It looks the same as the one in Kino der Toten and costs 5000 points to upgrade a weapon. Power-Ups and Perks 'Power-Ups' *Nuke *Max Ammo *Insta-Kill *Fire Sale *Death Machine *Double Points *Triple Points *Carpenter *Berserker *Grim Reaper 'Perks' *Juggernog *Speed Cola *Quick Revive *PhD Flopper *Stamin-Up *Attach-A-Matic *Bandolier Trivia *It is unknown why Castro wanted the zombies unleashed in Havana. It may be because he was paranoid of the invasion, and wanted all possible threats removed in order to insure his safety.﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿﻿ Category:Havana Category:Daniel Smith's Maps Category:Daniel Smith